ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Battle of monsters
Godzilla: Battle of monsters is the sixth movie based on Godzilla:New Age of Monsters. It takes place between the end ofseason 4 and the start of season 5. Plot synopsis When an ancient prophecy predicts that a space monster would once again cause destruction on Earth, Godzilla rises up to challenge the ruthless alien monster. Plot The movie starts off with a narrator explaining how a space monster named Gymaira appeared on Earth during the time of an ancient civilization. While trying to defeat Gymaira, they manage to imprison the monster in a tomb, hoping that Gymaira won't be freed. Meanwhile in the present, Starwoman and Starman were doing a routine patrol on Monster Island and notified Tracey that everything is okay. Until, two giant monsters, Lavuras and Daron had made an assault on Tokyo when Godzilla shows up and manages to take to overpower both monsters, but Lavuras has manage to escape and transforms into a human while Daron gets killed. While studying Daron's corpse, Starwoman notice that there's a bite mark on its neck. But later, an archaeologist had accidentally released Gymaira from his ancient prison, kills the archaeologist and walks on a path of destruction. The Gammas, Mothra Leo, G-Force, Unicorn, and the J.S.D.F. tried to stop Gymaira, but fail. When Godzilla began to fight the evil monster, the king of monsters was overpowered by Gymaira and ultimately injured which shocks everyone. The Shobijin had told the Gammas about Gymaira and that Daron and Lavuras were brainwashed by the monster when Little Godzilla sensed that his father's in danger and swims to help him. As Gymaira had approached the city of Tokyo, Godzilla was in the ocean where he was healing. After everyone in Tokyo had evacuated, Gymaira had started to appear on Mount Fuji as the Gammas and Giant Robot went to fight Gymaira as Godzilla, King Pandon, and Gomora appears, but where getting pummeled by the space monster as Lavuras turned against his master, but was defeated. Lavuras was about to be killed until Godzilla used his Atomic ray to push Gymaira away from Lavuras. Godzilla had actually manage to overpower the space monster. However, Gymaira uses his horn to stab Godzilla in the chest when the Gammas used a powerful missile that caused Gymaira to blow up into pieces, killing the evil beast as Godzilla takes one final look at his son and then dies as his body sinks in the ocean. The Gammas felt sympathy for Little Godzilla as the Shobijin tells them that Godzilla has redeemed himself as Starwoman wonders where Little Godzilla to heading to as Black Dragon suggest that he is heading to his birthplace on Adona Island as the Gammas went back home. Meanwhile, Lavuras is being sent to Monster Island as Gomora and King Pandon traveled back there as well. Post credit scene, Little Godzilla was swimming towards Adona Island where he was feeding on radiation and was growing into his juvenile form. Kaiju *Godzilla *Godzilla Junior *Gomora *King Pandon *Gymaira *Anguirus *Gappa *Mothra Leo *Gorgo Trivia *This remarks Godzilla's final appearance in the New Age of Monsters series as Godzilla Junior takes over as the main Kaiju protagonist of the show's fifth season. *Godzilla has finally sees the humans as allies. Category:Godzilla films Category:Kaiju films Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters